The One With the One Shots
by Algophobia
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots written to songs. Thus far the pairings include Kogan, Jagan & Cargan. So yes, lots of Logan, lots of slash, & swearing & sexual themes as usual.
1. Page One

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I just want to thank all of you who reviewed _Let the Chips Fall Where They May_3 So far only three of you have reviewed, but really, that's three more than I could have hoped for, haha. Anyway, this is just a collection of one shots I wrote to kind of get the creative juices flowing for that story. I put my iPod on shuffle & only wrote for the length of whatever song popped up, so don't expect these to be TOO fabulous. But, hey, they get the job done. :) I'll probably post some more of these everytime I get a story done, but don't expect one TOO soon...that last one was fifteen pages on Microsoft Word, so you got to give me some time. ;_; Not to mention I have to get the motivation & inspiration & now I'm just rambling, aren't I? I didn't properly know how to post so I didn't get to put an author's note in my first story. Oh, & if you guys reallyreally want me to write about a pairing that _doesn't _involve Logan, then you're going to have to tell me, haha. He just always ends up in the mix somehow. xD & reviews are beautiful, beautiful things. ;)

OKAY I'M SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME. ONWARD, MY TRUSTY STEEDS, TO THE ONE SHOTS~

* * *

**I'm Not Okay – My Chemical Romance. (Kogan)**

Logan was near his breaking point. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this façade, telling everyone he was fine and that nothing was wrong. Nothing at all.

But it's hard. It's hard finally getting what you want, & realizing that everyone else hated you for it, thinks you're disgusting, wants nothing to do with you.

It's hard ruining your friends' dreams just because you couldn't keep your own a secret.

"Logie," Kendall spoke softly, sitting beside his boyfriend on the end of the bed and rubbing in between his shoulders. "Logie, you sure you're okay?"

Logan sat up, smiling at him. It didn't reach his eyes. "I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kendall smiled gently at him, lightly pressing a kiss to his forehead, "You know I can read you like a book. Come on, what's the matter?"

Logan cracked.

"I'm not – I'm not okay!" he sobbed, hysterically even, and the taller boy just pulled him closer. "All the dirty looks, and – and those photographs you took, they got out. _They got out!_ I'm not okay." He laughed bitterly, "Trust me, I'm not okay."

Kendall didn't say anything, just held his boyfriend close as they both shook with sobs.

* * *

**Hot Mess – Cobra Starship. (Jogan/Jagan)**

"Come on, Logan." James grinned mischievously, taking in the sight before him. People were sweating, huddled on the dance floor, grinding and groping. "Loosen up!"

"This really isn't my style, James…" the smaller boy worried at his lip, causing his friend to stare for a moment. When Logan took notice, however, he averted his gaze.

Without saying a word, James dragged Logan to the dance floor.

Logan stood in place, stiff and claustrophobic. "Oh my God, _James…_" he said, coffee eyes wide and nervous.

But James remained silent, pushing up against his friend and grinding.

"J-James…" Logan swallowed before, hesitantly, beginning to swivel his hips and move in time to the music.

James loved his hips.

"I'm loving this," James whispered in his ear.

Logan gasped as the boy's knee brushed him right _there,_ voice breathy as he said, "_Hell yes._"

* * *

**Girl All the Bad Guys Want – Bowling For Soup. (Kogan)**

Kendall has always been Logan's protector, ever since they were kids. The problem is, for how book smart the boy is, he's not particularly socially or street smart.

He never notices the way all the "bad boys" try to rid him of his innocence and naivety, try to taint Logan. _Kendall's _Logan.

So, when Kendall catches Wayne Wayne (_of all fucking people_) cornering Logan, gaze hungrily taking in his lithe form, well – well Kendall just isn't have any of that.

"I know everyone wants to get rid of you, but you seem _really _flexible, which is always good in the music biz…" he spoke, tone low with lust.

Of course, Logan replies with a chipper tone, "Yeah, I am. I can bend all the way backwards; want to see?" he grins.

"I'd love to-"

And this is where Kendall throws Wayne Wayne to the ground.

"Come on, Logan. You're _mine_." He glares as the "bad boy" lays on the ground, shocked.

Logan blushes profusely, stumbling after his apparent 'owner'.

"W- what?"

* * *

**Something – Across the Universe cover of The Beatles. (Cargan)**

Carlos doesn't mean to stare. Honest.

…But, well, that doesn't mean he isn't going to. Especially when Logan's laying beside him in bed, face peaceful as the moonlight hits in all the right places.

He loves Logan. He loves the way Logan trusts him, knows Carlos could never want anyone else if he tried. Loves how Logan never wants him to leave, but never expects him to, either. He loves how Logan wants them to go public, be affectionate and honest in front of the whole world.

What he doesn't love is how, for once in his life, Carlos is the one uncertain about being himself.

But when he spares another glance at Logan, who gets a soft little smile in his sleep, he thinks that, yeah.

Yeah, maybe the world deserves to know that this boy is his.


	2. Page Two

**Second Boys Will be First Choice - The Brobecks (Kames/one-sided Kogan/possible Cargan)**

Kendall chose James over him.

_Kendall _chose _James _over _him._

Logan doesn't know why he's surprised; Kendall's a walking cliche, James is the pretty boy. It all makes sense, when he stops to think about it.

But still. It doesn't soften the blow.

"I told you." Carlos says.

Logan wants to punch him.

It's just. It's Kendall. It's Kendall, and he's dropping Logan like a bad habit.

"Look, Kendall's stupid, they won't last." Carlos says.

Logan's head snaps in the boy's direction. "What?"

"Seriously? When was the last time James had a relationship that lasted more than 24 hours?"

Logan doesn't want to admit that, for once, Carlos is the smart one.

"Besides," And Carlos ducks his head, bashful. "You'll be number one to someone _way _better than Kendall Knight."

**Love At First Sight - The Brobecks (AU, Kogan)**

Kendall knew it was love the moment his eyes locked on those mocha orbs.

"Excuse me," he'd said, "do you believe in love at first sight?"

The boy had stared at him skeptically.

Clearing his throat, Kendall had said, "Do you believe in love at first sight...or do I have to walk by again?"

The boy didn't even skip a beat before he was laughing so hard his hands clutched desperately at the counter top, seeking any solid surface.

Kendall had wanted the ground to swallow him up, but at the same time he would've really liked to kiss that boy breathless.

He'd said, "Okay, that was stupid, let me start over."

And the lights turned off.

"Dammit!" James cried from the kitchen, "Fucking power's out again..."

The boy laughed again, and Kendall was already so in love it hurt.

"Um." He couldn't see the boy, but he'd said, "I'm Kendall."

Even in the dark, Mocha Eyes said, "Logan."

**Nine in the Afternoon - Panic! At the Disco (Cargan)**

Breathing in the crisp Minnesota air, Carlos can't help but smile.

"This," Kendall says, "this is where it all began."

James beams as he surveys the grocery store's parking lot, busy for a weekday but still so deserted. Just how he remembers it.

Carlos reaches over and grabs Logan's hand, and grins some more.

Logan blinks at the Latino. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

He nods at their linked fingers.

"Oh," Carlos laughs, "because I can!"

"Oh, really?" Logan's brow is lifted.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm going to do this, too!"

And with that, Carlos throws himself onto the boy genius and kisses him with a loud_ smack!_

**Next Ex-Girlfriend - Bowling For Soup (Jagan)**

The blonde smiles at James.

"I'm having a really great time," she says.

James smiles back, but he doesn't really give a shit.

Still, he says, "Me, too."

This is the third girl and second day of the week.

She's _real _pretty, James thinks. She's got these beach waves in her hair and she doesn't really wear makeup, her natural beauty more than enough; when she smiles she has these precious dimples and her skin is perfectly tanned and toned. Her waist is slim, her boobs are huge - really, she's every teenage boy's dream.

Once again, though, James doesn't give a shit.

James doesn't really put any effort into these relationships. With the girls flocking to him & him not looking for any of that fairytale bullshit, why should he?

He just likes to mess around. Break some hearts, forget some names.

For now, at least.

At least until a certain brainy brunette notices him.

**Slow Motion - Third Eye Blind (AU, DRUG ABUSE, James-centric)**

James is losing his shit.

He can feel it slipping away, slowly but surely; not to mention all the shit he's been getting from everyone else.

He watches, almost in slow motion, as Johnny goes down, down, down until his back hits the ground and he doesn't even flinch.

Just flops and goes still.

James didn't really mean to end up like his brother. But, as he stands in this vacant field, the one they used to play in as kids - and now, the one where his brother has just shot their English teacher's son in some drug deal gone horribly, horribly wrong - he realizes it's _way _too late for that.

This is the same English teacher that got him in this mess. The same one who gave James his first lines of coke, the woman he lost his virginity to.

It was just so easy when his brother had already paved the path.

James still isn't moving, because everything's in slow-mo and the world's colors are tinting and fading and it's crazy, crazy as fuck.

James' brother, he says, "Fuck." He says, "We gotta get the fuck outta here!"

He grabs James' arm and runs, zig zagging threw the field because he can't see straight, hasn't seen straight in years.

James, his pupil's are at full flower, and his eyes just keep playing the explosion of flesh and blood, the way that bullet hit Johnny's chest just right.

So high he doesn't even know what to do with himself, he says, "That was _awesome_."

**Ex-Girlfriend Syndrome - Charlotte Sometimes (Jagan)**

James figures, once you and someone break up, they never have to enter your thoughts again.

That's how it's always worked for him, anyway.

Until Logan.

It's been a month, but still Logan's there, every second of every day. It makes James feel like a girl. It's not even like they're passing thoughts of the brunette, or things lingering in the back of his mind. No, he's always there at the forefront of his every thought.

Really, James hasn't even been able to feel lonely in the least because Logan's voice is always there, telling him when he's about to do something stupid, trying to guide him to smarter decisions. It's like Logan never even left, really.

It's pathetic, James thinks. It's stupid and pathetic, is what he thinks, but his heart tells him that this must be what heart break feels like.

James thinks his heart is stupid, too.

And when James settles in for bed, staring at the empty space beside him...

Logan's voice disappears.

**A/N:  
**UGHHHH allow me to apologize for the shitty quality of these. :(

But I'm pretty sure it's been like a year since I posted anything here & that makes me feel bad because I know some of you were expecting things from me & I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON I KNOW.

Anywhozzle so it's almost five a.m. here so I'm going to go to sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to continue writing one of the four fics I'm currently working on. I don't want to ruin all the stories, but the first has a billion pairings going on (nah, just kitten, it's really like three), the second is Jagan, the third is Kogan, & the fourth is both Jagan & Kogan. Idk guys I have a hard time writing ~love~ & ~romance~ without Logan, haha.

**REVIEWS ARE BEAUTIFUL THINGS. THANK YOU TO ANYONE & EVERYONE WHO READS & I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D**


	3. Page Three

**I Have Friends in Holy Spaces - Panic! At the Disco (Kogan)**

"Logan," Kendall breathes, "hi."

He can practically hear Logan's smile over the phone. "Hey, Kendall."

"I'm uh," he swallows, "I think...I think I'm ready to come home."

And now he _knows _Logan is smiling, he can hear it in the way his breath leave him in a rush. "You're serious this time?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm serious." But Kendall's stomach is coiled with nerves, because what if Logan doesn't want him back, what if Logan's done with his bullshit, what if -

And Logan says, "I'll leave the porch light on."

* * *

**Misguided Ghosts - Paramore (Jagan)**

Logan's always surrounded himself with things that brought him a sense of security.

So when James walks into their room to find a note saying that Logan's left, he doesn't even know what to think - what Logan was thinking.

Logan's note says he knows this is a mistake, knows that running away won't solve anything, but - well.

James was the one who told him that, sometimes, he has to go with his gut. That sometimes, you have to push through the pain to get what you want.

Logan's note says he doesn't know who to rely on anymore, but he makes sure that James knows it's not his fault; that James didn't fuck up in the least.

Logan's note says it's a phase, and he knows this. He knows it's dumb to act on a whim, but sometimes he can't handle the weight of his thoughts.

But Logan's note promises that he'll come back.

Logan promises he'll come back, and if James will wait for him, then he'll wait until he's back with James.

So James waits.

* * *

**At Least I'm Not As Sad (As I Used to Be) - Fun. (Jagan)**

Sometimes, Logan wonders what's happened to the guys; his best friends.

It's been three years since Big Time Rush ended. Three years, and Logan hasn't seen any of them in two.

He was the only one who decided to come back to Minnesota.

The pain has subsided, greatly; he doesn't think about them every second of every day and hope they haven't forgotten him. He doesn't sit around and wait for a call, an e-mail, some sign of life from L.A.

James still makes his way into his thoughts pretty frequently, but he tells himself that that, too, will fade.

"Logan," one of the nurses says as he walks into the hospital, ready to learn with the rest of the interns. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

He shrugs. It was the anniversary of the last time he'd seen them - seen James.

"Yeah, I'm doing better."

She nods, ready to interrogate him some more, but then Dr. Keller comes in and throws a chart into his hands.

"Some actor just got checked in," he says, whipping out another chart and glaring down at it. "Go figure out what's wrong with him."

Logan nods and heads into the room.

"Hello, Mister -" but then he reads the name on that chart and his head shoots up and his breath catches in his throat, because of course, _of course_ it's him, but he needs to see, he needs -

James smiles up at him. "Hey, Logie."

* * *

**Amphetamine - Everclear (Jagan)**

Not too many people know this, but Logan doesn't exactly come from the best neighborhood.

The neighborhood he grew up in taught him to trust no one and that the dark was the most dangerous of places; that it's better to sell your soul than to sell out your friends.

The neighborhood he comes from taught him to fear everyone and everything, to question it all - really, his block alone taught him everything he knows.

He saw so much bloodshed, it was only natural that he'd want to put a stop to it by becoming a doctor.

James knows that Logan's severely fucked up because of his roots, and that Logan isn't always happy with who he's become as a result of that environment. Sometimes Logan gets sadder than anyone he's ever seen, and whether it's for James or for himself, Logan will randomly pull his boyfriend close and tell him that everything will be alright; sometimes it's when tensions run high, sometimes it's when they're just cuddling in bed, but Logan always tells him (them), "Everything will be alright."

But to James, Logan is perfect in his fucked up way.

And he knows that everything willbe more than alright. 

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed! :D  
I had someone ask for more Jagan & at first I was uncertain because I don't really _plan _pairings, they just kind of...happen.  
But then this one ended up being mostly Jagan on it's own, haha. :3  
Anywhozzle, two things:

**A) **I'm sorry if I have yet to reply to your messages! I got a couple & I'm working on them, trust me.

**B) THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR MY NEXT FIC. PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE.  
**There are nine options to vote on, & I really need your guys' help because I've been jumping among all the fic & I need to know which one I should be focussing on! If I don't put all my energy into just one it will be - God, probably _months _until I post another decent sized fic.

So, as always:  
**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! PLEASE VOTE, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, HELL, TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS! :D  
**Love you all!


End file.
